Father & Son
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: What if Chris's body had returned to his own past at the end of S6? How will Wyatt, and Leo, react? Full Summary inside! Have a look at it and tell me your thoughts!


**Father & Son**

© Cat Stevens 1971

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. If I did, Season 6 would have ended this way!

**Summary:** Let's pretend, Chris' dead body returned back to his future as he vanished from Leo's view. How will Wyatt react? And their father?

_This story is inspired by "Wyatt's Goodbye" by Kait-Lynn23 from here! ;)  
_

_

* * *

SCENE TAKEN FROM "IT'S A BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD WORLD PT.2"_

Leo had come from searching Gideon by Paige's frantic call. Something was very wrong. Especially after seeing Darryl and Inspector Sheridan. Fear for his son overpowered him and the father ran anxiously in the bedroom.

"Hey," Leo said and stroked through his son's hair.

"Hey," Chris answered back.

Leo started to cry. "Please don't give up." His son nodded and he could see the fear in his son's green eyes.

"You either," were his last words before his head lolled to the side.

Leo was shocked and cried openly now. The young man, he'd despised in the beginning, was his youngest son and had saved the world and his family, mostly his big brother. Putting his head on his son's shoulder, he only murmured, "No, no, no."

Looking up, he suddenly noticed how his son's body vanished from his view and anger and fury raced through his body. Rage and revenge toward Gideon, against all Elders. Against everything he ever believed in.

Furiously he stormed past Paige, who'd been there as well the whole time, to the attic. Nothing would bring him his son back, only the current birth of his younger self. Still, this version was gone and this young male he'd learned to love and respect was dead. Murdered by his mentor, his former mentor, Gideon.

Paige watched in absolute shock how the father, who'd just lost his son, destroyed their attic in his rage and fury. She could relate. Felt the same, yet they still had work to do. If Chris' death should not be in vain. Saving Wyatt.

_

* * *

OLD FUTURE, 2027_

A loud crumble frightened the citizens of new San Francisco. Something was happening around them but it didn't matter. They were more afraid of the demons running wild and their Lord. Though, there was a Resistance, yet without their leader here? Most people lived and worked for their own.

In the highest building, Lord Wyatt Matthew Halliwell heard the crumble too and felt something different. In him … and for his world. He knew his little brother was in the past and tried to 'save' him. He scoffed. As if he needed to be saved. Wyatt was better this way.

"M'lord, what's going on?" one of his close guards asked.

"No idea," he said and looked back at his book. "Tell me if something strange occurs in the guarded places. Like the Museum."

"Yes, M'lord."

"Dismissed."

The guards left the room. All were wondering what was going on. Still, they knew of the traitorous little brother of their Master. If they could kill him, they'd stand higher in the ranks. Hopefully. All other members of the Resistance were out of their reach or simply very well hidden.

Meanwhile, Wyatt watched his book and treated the pages with sadness and love. One closer look revealed it was a photo album. With photos of their once happiness and where he was with his baby brother. They'd been inseparable as children, yet one event had changed all and the brothers had gone separated ways since then.

Another crumble disturbed the silence and now Wyatt was wondering what was going on. Looking at his hands, he saw them blinking and also his clothes. Did Chris change him? Did he save him – really? He winced as a thunder went down. There was a knock.

"Come in!" he demanded strongly.

The demon bowed. "Excuse me, M'lord. We've got a call from the museum some minutes ago. As the tour guide was on her tour, she'd found a body in the bedroom of your mother. From her description it looks like your brother's. I'm sorry."

"Have the tours stopped?"

"Yes, immediately. All guides have strict orders to wait for your orders, M'lord. He's your brother." The demon watched him closely. "What are you going to do, M'lord?"

"Bring me to the museum! I'll want to see the body for myself!"

"Of course."

The demon and Lord Wyatt shimmered away, but not directly to the house. The Lord wanted some time for himself before going into his old home and the demon respected this. After all, last time he'd been here was when Bianca had brought the brother, yet had escaped once again. Those facts were known – by the world.

_

* * *

HALLIWELL MUSEUM_

With authority but dread in his stomach, Wyatt marched into his old home. Looking into each room, his mind played scenes from his childhood and early teenage years. Most of them contained his little brother and his beloved mother.

"M'lord, this way." The demon guided him. "What about the future tours here?"

"In time. First I'll see what we're dealing with."

"Of course, M'lord." Soon they were in front of the room and saw it was closed. Quickly the demon opened the door. "After you, Sire."

"Leave me alone! If I need anyone, I'll let you know. You're dismissed."

The demon bowed his head and shimmered away. Wondering what would happen next. If this crumbling continued, their world be destroyed, so it looked like if the traitor had succeeded in changing it. The demon sighed and waited outside the Manor for his Master.

Slowly and afraid, Wyatt went into the room and saw, indeed, a body in his mother's bed. Walking over he turned the body around and gasped. It was his little brother, Chris and he was dead. In the next second the ruler of the world was on his knees and cried.

"No Chris, you can't be dead! Please, say something!" He sobbed and one hand landed on the body. "No Chris, please come back to me! Oh god."

To his luck, or not, his hand had landed on the wound and felt Elder magic. A few of those damn hypocrites were still alive, yet now all was in question. Had been since their family's death, mostly their mother's and Chris had seen all. Was the main witness. And now he was gone.

Slowly and carefully Wyatt took his brother's body in his arms and made his way out of the house, again. His tears ran down the cheeks and inside he was in turmoil. With his baby brother gone, he felt alone. Totally alone.

"M'lord, what are you doing?" the demon asked as his Master came out. With the body and crying. "Where to next?"

"The graveyard. Where the Charmed Ones lie."

"Of course, M'lord. Follow me." He started to walk ahead of his Master. "What's with the Resistance? Will they hear about it? I mean, he's their leader."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "Stop talking! I'll do all in time, but now: My brother has priority! Clear?"

"Crystal, M'lord."

Afraid and in hurry the demon made the way free for his Master and his brother. Several people had identified their Lord and the leader of the Resistance in his arms. All knew they were brothers but were totally confused at the sight in front of them. Afraid they said nothing and only watched.

As they reached their destination, all around Wyatt waited for his reaction. Some people thought they had seen tears in their Lord's eyes but suddenly there was another loud crumble, combined with thunder.

"Oh god, this world is going down!" one shouted anxiously. "Why?"

"My brother saved me," was Wyatt's only reply.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, man. If you don't mind, I'll want to bury my baby brother alone. He's my only family left and it's my task."

"We understand."

The man who'd spoken so far opened the door to the abonded graveyard and stood as a guard to it. Many people had gathered around by now as the rumor had spread quickly. All knew the Halliwells and their strained relationship but now they respected their Lord's privacy.

_

* * *

ON THE GRAVEYARD_

The older brother had finally reached his destination. He stood in front of three gravestones and more tears ran down his cheeks. Carefully he laid his little brother down on earth and tucked sand away. For a grave and still tears ran.

"Mom, please look after my brother and your peanut." He sniffled. "Yeah, he's back … and dead. I'm so sorry. So sorry for everything I've done. I'm not worth to be a Halliwell. Not anymore and at this price." His tears increased.

After a long time Wyatt was ready and laid his brother in his grave. Gently he caressed his face and stroke through his hair. Sobs erupted his body as his actions and reactions toward his baby brother came to him and he broke down. At the end.

He kissed him on his forehead, just like Leo had done in the past. "I love you, Chris," he whispered. "Greet Mom and the aunts from me." Wyatt heard more crumbles. "By the way, I think you did it. I love you more than anything. I'll see you soon."

With his telekinesis the blond closed the sand over the grave and searched for a stone. To his surprise he quickly found one and wrote with Excalibur into:

Here lies

**Chris Halliwell **

born/died November 16, 2004

_Rest in peace, peanut_

Wyatt watched the sword closely and found, all of a sudden, out it should belong to his brother. It was as if Excalibur had spoken to him. The more it crumbled, the clearer his head became and he saw his mistakes over the years. Carefully, he laid it on the grave and vanished from view.

Wiping his tears away and really happy for once, the Twice-Blessed walked back to the entrance where a lot of people waited. Yet still, he had one task ahead. Now seeing those people made him happy and gave the closest to him hugs.

"Um … Sire? Are you okay?" the demon asked stunned.

"Never been better. Do me one favor: Go to the Resistance and tell them about Chris! It's an order! I'm sure if they heard the crumbles too, they'll know what's going on here!" He stood fiercely. "Go!"

"Yes, M'lord." The demon bowed and shimmered away. Not an easy task he'd been given but he'd try.

After his minion was gone, the Lord and leader addressed to the people around him, "Guys, please! I know you want to visit his grave and offer me condolences, but you can go as soon as I'll leave. Go there and show some respect. My brother was the one who saved you."

"Even if our world stops and changes. To the good one it should have been before," one man spoke to all.

"Good speech. See ya, guys."

"All our luck to you, M'lord." All people bowed now, out of respect – for his loss.

"No, I'm not worth it. Again, see ya."

The people bowed once more and watched the Lord orb away before inhaling sharply. Slowly the crowd made their way to the new grave and someone spoke quietly. Chris Halliwell had fought for them and … succeeded. The certain sign was the crumbling and some thunder and it was getting more and more. Increasing.

_

* * *

GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

Wyatt reformed on the top beam, though he still didn't like heights but for Chris he'd overcome it. Even if it'd taken years. Now looking over the destroyed city he felt a lot of guilt and tears came to his eyes again. Unwanted but also wanted. The man just felt terrible alone. At least his brother was now with the parent who always had loved him.

"I should have listened to you, Chris," he whispered and looked at his hand where Chris' blood still was. "Mom, I'm so sorry. Well, he succeeded. I'm happy like never before."

There was a jingle behind him and he already knew it was his father, because may Leo had loved both his sons, still in his eyes the blond came before the brunette. Oh, how he hated this damn prophecy now. All his loved ones were gone.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Leo asked bewildered. "Usually I sense your brother here." There was a thunder. "What's going on here?"

"You really don't know, do you?" In his growing fury he slapped his father hard in the face. "You haven't even felt or heard it, have you? Oh, I hate you. I really do." Another crumble and thunder went over the city.

Shocked the father looked at his son and touched his stinging cheek. "What are you talking about? What has happened to hate me so much?" A thunder came close to the Elder. "What?"

With the sleeve of his shirt the son wiped his tears furiously away. "Well, if you want to know, father!" He spat this word out. "Chris had returned to the future and succeeded. That's why this future crumbles and I'm glad it does. Yet not at this price!"

Leo watched his golden boy closer and saw how shaken and devastated he was. Slowly it dawned on him and he whispered, "No. It can't be true."

"Oh, you finally realize?" Wyatt lashed out. "Yes, my baby brother, your youngest son, is dead! Dead, you hear me! He was murdered back in the past and returned back here. As he did, this world started to crumble. Now, what you say, Daddy?"

Leo broke down instantly. All around him became blurry and he started to cry. Oh god! After his wife had died, he'd left his youngest on his own, even already as a child. Though, the boy was the one who had seen all, yet he'd thought he'd overcome this. Now look at the future: his eldest had ruled it while his youngest had fought for a better world and … died. The father sobbed.

"Oh now you realize what you've done to him, don't you? I hate you but even I've done things I'm not proud of anymore. To our luck this world changes and so do we. Thanks to my little brother!"

Wyatt was so upset that he looked up as another jingle came down. It was his father's mentor, Gideon. To his shock, his hand reacted to the Elder. Rage grew again as he now found the one responsible for but at first he said nothing.

"Leo, Wyatt, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Gideon asked both men. Crumbles and thunder greeted him before noticing the state of father and son. "Leo? Wyatt?"

It was Leo's voice which came up first, quietly. "Chris is dead. My baby boy is gone." He sniffled. "Because of that this world crumbles and ends. He saved Wyatt from being turned evil." Again a sniffle. "Didn't listen, didn't believe and now he's gone. Did you bury him already?"

Before his son could, Gideon laid a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, my friend. I know he was your son and you loved him. I'm really sorry for your loss."

"What a bullshit!" Wyatt shouted out furiously. "You're such a hypocrite, Gideon! Bend the truth to your own advantage! Why don't you tell him what you did to me as a child? Or to Chris in the past?"

Leo looked up now, still crying. "Son, what are you saying?"

The son's gaze drifted to his father. "Ask him! He's your mentor!" Then he showed him his hand with Chris' dried blood. "Look, it's Chris' blood and I felt Elder magic on his wound." He furiously gestured to Gideon. "His magic. And yes, I buried him already. Right along to Mom and the aunts."

"Gideon?" the father asked, now knowing his son was saved in the afterlife. "Gideon?"

"You must understand, Leo. Everything I did and had done maybe in the past, it's been only for the Greater Good. And yes, what he's telling you is the truth. I had had Wyatt while Chris was born."

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!" Leo shouted and attacked his mentor. "Why have I trusted you for so long? Why?" A thunder and more crumbles were the answer. Looking around, he saw mostly only the bridge standing.

"Children born from your reunion with a Charmed One had tipped the balance. Especially Wyatt's birth as him being the Twice-Blessed and heir to Excalibur. And Chris. Well, he was just a nuisance," Gideon spoke and looked at both men. He wiped the dust away. "Well?"

Father and son looked at each other before the younger man exploded, "You idiot! Chris had saved this damn world, even if you're not worth it! Really not worth it! Because Chris only died as he followed your damn rules! You bastard!" He was ready to attack but his father held him back. "Dad, please!"

"I know," the older man whispered into his son's ear. "I know. I wanna do the same but you know as well as I do, this world ends."

"No, Dad! Don't deny that me! I want to have my revenge. For God's sake, he killed Chris!"

"Together? As a last act?" Leo offered and spoke quietly, "He can't flee. I stopped his orbing ability."

Wyatt grinned. Though his Dad had never been there for Chris, yet now he stood on his son's side and would fight against his mentor. "Okay, Dad. Let's go!"

Shocked Gideon noticed as father and son turned to him and attacked him with their most powerful weapons: energy balls and electric bolts. "What the …?" were his only words before he realized he'd lost. For good.

Leo and Wyatt watched the pile of ash which had once been an Elder satisfied. They were proud yet sad. More thunder and crumbles now and both looked up – happy and in unison.

"I'm proud of Chris. And you, son." He turned Wyatt to him. "Know that I loved you both. I loved my sons. Really I did."

"I know, Dad, but I think Excalibur spoke to me and so I laid it on Chris' grave. It belonged to him and that I believe. I …"

Another crumble, another thunder and the world changed

… _FROM DARK TO LIGHT_ …

"… I can't believe you dragged me here," Wyatt's voice said. As we could see now, it was the Golden Gate Bridge – intact and currently on the top beam the Halliwell brothers stood on. "It's usually yours and Dad's place."

Chris laughed. "I know. You want to be switched with him? That can be easily arranged, you know."

"Nah, it's okay. To be with my baby brother, I'd be and go anywhere. Though, you can bring him here as he still likes the place and you brought Dad here with you since you orb." Wyatt sat down and his little brother did the same. "Go on!"

Lazily Chris snipped his fingers and their Dad appeared behind him – in school robes. "Boys?" Leo asked stunned. "Why am I here? Boys?"

"Ah, come on. Just shut up, Dad and enjoy the view! We both know you still like it," Chris said exasperated and gestured down. "Sit!"

Leo smiled at his youngest son and pushed himself in between his sons. Laying one arm on each of them, the father pulled their heads on his each shoulders. Together the three Halliwell men enjoyed the wonderful view from the Golden Gate Bridge over San Francisco … intact.

**THE END  
**

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoy this and I wanna see some reviews on this and my other story too if you don't mind. :)

Enjoy and let me know!


End file.
